A Duel For The Ages
by Smittywerbenmenjensin
Summary: Bellatrix vs. McGonagall  Enough said.  Basically, it's just a big fight, and I'm writing another alternate ending in which the loser will win.


A Duel For The Ages

Flying through the air, black streaks leaving a trail as she soared, ripping through the atmosphere. Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most powerful magic users in general for her time. Letting her signature cackle fly through the air she made her to the scene of McGonagall and a few other teachers dueling the ever persistent Death Eaters that laid siege upon the castle.

No one noticed Bellatrix until it was too late for one unfortunate teacher. As the maniacle woman screeched she took aim at Pomona Sprout.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _she howled, as her body appeared out of the black cloud that was she, aiming her wand. Joy exploding all throughout her body as the spell hit the woman straight in her chest. Professor Sprout crumpling down McGonagall's fury was almost palpable as Bellatrix made her landing.

Quickly taking care of Lucius Malfoy, sending him flying backward with a righteous flourish of her wand she turned to the crazy woman who stood there grinning through her rotten teeth.

"Bellatrix Lestrange... your end is here," she stated with an unwavering tone while flicking her wand at Bella.

Deflecting McGonagall's attack, Bellatrix bit her lip in rage. "You dare attack me? YOU OLD BAT I'LL KILL YOU!" she shrieked.

As graceful as she was, Bellatrix violently whipped her wand at the teacher, sparks flying everywhere as they both held each others' ground. The two women were a sight to be feared as colors and cracking noises permeated the air around them. Bellatrix was quite the extraordinare when it came to Transfiguration, but she wasn't quite the master of it as the famed Professor was.

Bellatrix raised her hand, wand pointed at two statues of Gargoyles and quietly said an incantation. The stone figures sprung to life, shaking off excess dust/debris they flapped their wings as they flew in the air. Circling around McGonagall, Bellatrix licked her lips and flicked her wand down at the older woman.

Tearing through the air the gargoyles sped towards her. McGonagall already had her wand raised and she yelled out "REDUCTO!" quite loudly as she blew apart the two stone statues into what seemed like a million pieces. Before they could even reach the ground McGonagall already had them in her arsenal. Ripping her wand down, the stone pieces seemed to be what was a thousand tiny daggers. Returning the favor to Bellatrix the younger woman screamed as she saw this.

Fire sprouting from the evil woman's wand, snakelike creatures were formed from the intense blaze. Using the _Fiendfyre_ as both a defense and an attack she melted the transfigured daggers, as they were completely incenerated without even leaving residue. Bellatrix was powerful enought ot control the blaze so with a strong flick of her wand she broke off the fire that was extending from her wand and then proceeded to control it. Forming one slim, yet devastatingly quick snake from the fire she sent it racing towards the teacher.

McGonagall wasn't expecting this level of dark magic to be used in a duel, but she couldn't underestimate Bellatrix, for she was one of the cruelest and most darkest witches of their time. Planting her foot behind the other she raised her wand and hand as the snakelike inferno roared at her. She was skilled with fire, but then again, taking on _Fiendfyre_ was an amazingly difficult task as it was to actually control it. Sending out a great magnitude of what was Ice and Water from her wand the stream pierced through the center of the blaze, completely destroying the inferno as it imploded on itself, sending hot flame to anyone who was too close.

It was the perfect diversion for Bellatrix to use against the old woman. Letting out a battle cry she sent a strong curse at McGonagall, hitting her straight in the stomach which caused her to fly backwards and hit the stone wall. As she made a thud against the wall she did her best to keep her eyes open, but it was pretty much all over.

Using her wand to make her levitate, she threw the older woman all throughout the air as everyone stood there stunned that their famed teacher was actually defeated. Slamming her down on the ground, Bellatrix yelled out "CRUCIO!" as pain shot through the woman's body, writhing out of control. A younger student sent a weak and feeble curse at Bellatrix but she simply responded by deflecting it and blasting the child away.

"Aww, silly old teacher shouldn't have picked a fight," she whispered to the older woman who laid there breathing heavily and doing her best to stay conscious. "Pity that you already ahd one foot in the grave... _Avada Kedavra,_" she proudly howled, a bolt of green light ending the older woman, her eyes turned cold and lifeless.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I KILLED MCGONAGALL, I KILLED HER! I DID IT, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bellatrix screamed out, sending curses all throughout the air, randomly flying and a few managing to hit a mixture of students, teachers, and even her fellow Death Eaters. Standing there looking at all of the people she devilishly grinned, turning into the cloud of black smoke and disappearing elsewhere.


End file.
